corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Corpse Party Wiki:Chat/Logs/03 October 2016
21:56:30 ~ SachiBot has joined the chat. ~ 21:56:54 SouthParkClydeFan: lol i forgot the sachibot existed tbh 21:57:42 Okaminarutofan999: Yeah... Her purpose has unfortunately kind of dwindled now that the chat is mostly inactive 21:58:18 Okaminarutofan999: Worked so hard on a bot only for it to barely be used 21:59:17 SouthParkClydeFan: btw tal to use the chat type this: !say>insert text here 22:00:00 SouthParkClydeFan: !say>do you still work 22:00:01 SachiBot: do you still work 22:00:05 SouthParkClydeFan: okay good 22:00:16 Tal3113: Ah thanks. It's a shame no one comes here often. I hope Bubblegum comes back 22:00:47 SouthParkClydeFan: img="67.media.tumblr.com/3f5a036e548219f930327295f6fa7671/tumblr_inline_oehqp5xrVh1rn0olr_540.png" 22:00:58 SouthParkClydeFan: dont mind me i need to post this somewhere for a bit for something 22:01:38 Okaminarutofan999: I remember the good times when it was actually active here, but sadly, it seems those times have gone. For how long I am not sure, although it's been like this for so long 22:02:24 SouthParkClydeFan: well it became really active back when Pewdiepie played it and all his fantards arrived 22:02:50 Tal3113: True. If a new game in the style of Blood Cover came out, I bet it would spark some interest. Blood Drive broke everything 22:02:57 Tal3113: Not hating on it or anything 22:03:15 SouthParkClydeFan: Blood Drive is just so underrated I cant eve 22:03:27 SouthParkClydeFan: ooh that reminds me, I am adding my favourite game on my profile 22:04:59 SouthParkClydeFan: yay added 22:05:18 Tal3113: If I had any suggestions to give to Kedouin, I would tell him to go back to that nostalgic style and rely on truly gritty wrong ends again 22:05:33 Tal3113: Leaves alot for the imagination 22:06:00 SouthParkClydeFan: http://corpseparty.wikia.com/wiki/User:SouthParkClydeFan added favourite game! :D 22:07:11 Tal3113: Is it on the front page? If so I can't see it anywhere 22:07:35 SouthParkClydeFan: There is only one page on my profile, I linked it above click on it 22:08:09 Tal3113: Ah sorry the text was a bit fuzzy 22:09:04 Tal3113: Book of Shadows was great, even with the excessive fan service 22:09:30 SouthParkClydeFan: Yeah it is my favourite, I prefer the point and click gameplay style 22:10:33 Tal3113: Same. I wish the 3d in Blood Drive could've worked but it just wasn't polished enough. And that flashlight setting. But I like the story. Aside from using Sayaka as a plot device 22:11:27 SouthParkClydeFan: Sayaka was always just a plot device 22:11:54 SouthParkClydeFan: click here: http://corpseparty.wikia.com/wiki/Sayaka_Ooue#comm-41909 22:11:58 Tal3113: Yeah but they bothered to build her character up in Book of shadows just to brutally kill her again 22:13:46 SouthParkClydeFan: Touche to you 22:13:48 Tal3113: Sorry I just liked that character, and Taguchi he reminded me of myself sort of 22:16:14 Tal3113: By the way, how did you get you're profile name to look like that? 22:18:35 SouthParkClydeFan: You need 750 edits at the minimum for your own username colour, and 1000 for your own username font. For more information see here and here 22:19:58 Tal3113: Ah ok. I doubt I'd get there since this place is already established 22:20:22 SouthParkClydeFan: We still need a ton more information on this site 22:20:39 SouthParkClydeFan: blood drive, live action movies, and the manga sections of each character page especially 22:20:47 Okaminarutofan999: I made a list of things to do here 22:21:13 SouthParkClydeFan: I already sent them to him via message wall okami 22:21:20 Tal3113: Yes I look at the list. I just got a bit shy when I saw you messaged that new user to stop editting 22:21:53 SouthParkClydeFan: here is the exact thread in fact 22:22:04 Okaminarutofan999: I also made a much larger list in the past, but it's outdated now mostly 22:23:10 SouthParkClydeFan: http://the-crooked-man.wikia.com/wiki/Shirley_Webber most underrated character in the history of ever 22:23:43 Okaminarutofan999: And I'm sorry if that warning intimidated you 22:24:19 Tal3113: That's quite alright. I can tell now that he meant well but just wanted to edit everything 22:24:50 Tal3113: My most underrated character is Lisa Silverman from Persona 2 :3 22:24:53 SouthParkClydeFan: http://the-crooked-man.wikia.com/wiki/Shirley_Webber#comm-3290 this makes me scream 22:26:24 Tal3113: Ouch that comment section :( 22:26:43 SouthParkClydeFan: ikr 22:27:03 SouthParkClydeFan: like omg she already made up and admitted regret to david all of yall need to grow up 22:27:32 SouthParkClydeFan: if i was shirley i would be pretty angry at those commenters bashing at her for breaking up with David for a reason that made complete sense 22:28:15 Tal3113: Now we know what makes Clyde tick :3 22:28:35 SouthParkClydeFan: well it is trye 22:28:43 SouthParkClydeFan: if i were her i would have dumped him too 22:30:26 Tal3113: True. I trust you clyde, if you want I wouldn't mind if you call me Allen from now on 22:31:26 SouthParkClydeFan: Well alright though you may want to put your name on your userpage so other people know who I am talking too lol 22:31:37 Okaminarutofan999: I'm so conflicted right now. I'd make a poll about it, but there's barely anyone here to vote, and it could potentially hurt both parties no matter the result 22:32:20 Tal3113: If you're referring to the name, don't bother it's personal 22:32:27 SouthParkClydeFan: a poll of what 22:34:06 Tal3113: Yeah. I guess that was humor 22:34:26 SouthParkClydeFan: um okami?? hello?? 22:35:32 SouthParkClydeFan: you are kind of scaring me here 22:35:53 Okaminarutofan999: I don't know if I should say it in main 22:36:16 Tal3113: Go ahead. I thought you were joking, sorry 22:36:26 SouthParkClydeFan: PM me 22:36:34 SouthParkClydeFan: cuz I am a bit scared right now 22:38:33 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 22:38:35 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 22:38:38 Tal3113: I'd make the poll. It would make things more interesting 22:39:02 SouthParkClydeFan: i dont know if you sent anything okami but it is empty so please resend if you did 22:40:09 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 22:40:11 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 22:41:27 SouthParkClydeFan: Oh she is away 22:41:59 Tal3113: Ah oh well. 22:42:21 SouthParkClydeFan: yeah 22:42:44 Tal3113: She doubts her abilities a bit too much I think 22:43:13 Okaminarutofan999: I've always doubted my adminship 22:44:19 Tal3113: Nothing I can say will convince you otherwise, but I see a good bit of dedication, coming here everyday. You and Clyde are something else really 22:44:46 SouthParkClydeFan: I used to doubt mine too, but that day when Dom told me I would never be an admin was when I think I got started to change 22:46:06 Tal3113: Who's Dom? 22:46:43 SouthParkClydeFan: An older user here 22:46:50 SouthParkClydeFan: he and i were sort of friends then sort of not 22:47:07 Okaminarutofan999: He used to be an expert with the series, and was a temporary admin here before. But then his attitude caused him to be demoted, and he eventually left the fandom. 22:47:45 SouthParkClydeFan: yeah he bullied me a lot 22:47:53 Okaminarutofan999: As well as other users 22:48:17 Okaminarutofan999: If a user didn't do something right the first time he'd get on them a lot 22:48:37 SouthParkClydeFan: Lol true he stood up for you though lucky 22:49:04 Tal3113: Ah I see. Don't worry, I would never have any intention of doing that. I enjoy the series too much to cast stones. Why can't more people be kind? 22:49:48 SouthParkClydeFan: Sadly there has been a history of a huge build up of drama that started here a bit before I joined, however a majority of it is over now I think 22:50:40 Tal3113: I casually looked at the wiki before joining as a reference. I did see the hostility but I didn't think it was that bad :/ 22:51:20 Okaminarutofan999: And then went against me about the Wiki's design. He was being so hypocritical. He wanted the Wiki to be more red, but with my new ideas, he said it was TOO red, and said he wanted it to be more blue. So I tried to compromise with him, but he still said there was too much red. But back when the Wiki had a blue theme, he claimed that the Wiki was too blue then as well. I never understood him. He seemed to boss me around a lot, and expected me to do what he wanted me to. 22:51:20 SouthParkClydeFan: It was chat but it is over now and not really important 22:52:03 Tal3113: I see. Good riddance to him 22:52:11 SouthParkClydeFan: Oh sorry Okami, I didnt know that. I just know whenever I suggested something he turned me down and told me he and okami didnt deserve to deal with me 22:52:49 SouthParkClydeFan: then there was ofc when he played with me with a fake screenshot wow i cannot believe i let myself be manipulated like that 22:52:57 Tal3113: I noticed most of the top 20 members are inactive. Is this because of the fight? 22:53:07 SouthParkClydeFan: No it just sort of died 22:53:16 Okaminarutofan999: Even Kitty admitted that Dom went too far that time, and she's one of his best friends. I remember how he was spreading lies to that Wikia Star who used to come here a bit in the past 22:53:19 SouthParkClydeFan: Corpse Party was never really all that popular anyway 22:54:00 Okaminarutofan999: The drama did scare many users off, as there was a huge staff war 22:54:26 Tal3113: I had no idea.... 22:54:34 SouthParkClydeFan: Oh I didnt know that either 22:54:37 Okaminarutofan999: The whole Wiki suffered consequences from that war that lasted for several months 22:55:10 Okaminarutofan999: And that's when the previous admin left and put me in charge, because he had had enough 22:55:20 SouthParkClydeFan: Oh yeah I do remember that 22:55:38 Tal3113: Wow. I'm kinda glad I joined late now 22:56:36 Okaminarutofan999: It's really hard being in charge. I'm constantly scared that I'm doing something wrong, and I don't want to disappoint my community, although I fear I've already done that a few times 22:57:19 Tal3113: How So? People here edit pages and they aren't the easiest to find info on 22:57:24 Okaminarutofan999: I constantly try to do what I do best on Wikia though, and that's designing them. Me and one of the other previous admins worked really hard in making the Wiki look like how it does now 22:58:05 Tal3113: I like the look. I remember the bloody scissors, that was a nice touch :3 22:58:07 SouthParkClydeFan: yeah the current design is definitely the best so you should be proud for that 22:58:33 Okaminarutofan999: Some users don't like me being in charge, or don't like some of the past decisions I've made 22:59:20 SouthParkClydeFan: Though I will admit I think the curser sprite of sachiko was better off as the bloody scissors 22:59:40 Tal3113: I think you run things the right way, a hands off approach but you're not afraid to get involved. That's what makes a good admin 23:00:07 SouthParkClydeFan: unlike a certain someone who is admin and barely does anything 23:01:13 Tal3113: You're not referring to luph right? He does ok 23:01:26 Tal3113: just doesnt talk much 23:01:32 SouthParkClydeFan: No and even if I was I kept it ambiguous for a reason 23:01:33 Okaminarutofan999: I used to voice my opinions more often, but after events I'm scared to do my job sometimes 23:02:08 SouthParkClydeFan: actually okami is that why you got the sachibot? 23:02:18 Tal3113: Don't be. People who have nothing better to do than criticise you don't need to be here 23:02:19 SouthParkClydeFan: to record drama and stuff? 23:02:24 Okaminarutofan999: Yes 23:03:26 SouthParkClydeFan: that is a good idea but i think admins alone shouldnt be the only ones allowed to enter it, i cannot screeshot on this device so if i get bullied alone one day with no Sachibot i am screwed 23:03:55 Tal3113: What activates the bot? 23:04:03 SouthParkClydeFan: only mods can do it 23:04:44 Tal3113: Ah. Good thing is no one has much bad to say anymore from what I've seen 23:05:21 Okaminarutofan999: It's more complicated then that. You have to have a program to make it enter. 23:05:34 Okaminarutofan999: That's why no one else can make it enter besides me and Maxi 23:06:12 Tal3113: Eh you're usually here when chats are on though from what I've seen 23:06:15 SouthParkClydeFan: Oh thats why 23:06:34 SouthParkClydeFan: actually okami does maxi still go on wiki? 23:06:45 Okaminarutofan999: Not really, he's mostly left Wikia 23:07:01 Tal3113: heh Clyde for admin 2016 23:07:48 Okaminarutofan999: I would but there would be too many admins if I did 23:08:39 Tal3113: True. He should at least have an honorary title for his work. He's one of the few top 20 I've seen active 23:09:16 SouthParkClydeFan: Tal I want more users like you on this wiki, barely anyone ever gives me compliments in my life. Most people I know look down on me or don't like me 23:09:47 Okaminarutofan999: Most people don't compliment me either, I just get criticism, which doesn't help me at all 23:10:24 Tal3113: You guys don't deserve it. I love Corpse Party, and it's always good to talk to people with similar interests without resorting to fighting 23:10:41 SouthParkClydeFan: Well look at it on the bright side, that's what I always do. If you get critiqued that just means people are giving you advice on how to be an even better admin @okami 23:11:08 SouthParkClydeFan: though that may just me saying that since I am super depressed and lonely a lot so i try to be optimistic as i can lol 23:11:28 Okaminarutofan999: Yeah, but it's tiring when criticism is all you get. After a while, it just drains you 23:12:25 Tal3113: Here's some positive criticism. No one who attacks you has the slightest clue how to run this place so screw em 23:13:22 SouthParkClydeFan: Yeah running a community is not as easy as it sounds, even one of the more quiet ones we have SIX admins on the TD wiki and there are still some trolls that flowed under the radar 23:13:58 Tal3113: For the most part, I don't mind the users I've seen lately 23:14:33 SouthParkClydeFan: same here, now that Toolen, Tullin, and Bopdog are gone 23:15:12 Tal3113: Bubblegum is nice. I wish they would come back sometime. anyone talk to them? 23:16:47 Tal3113: Sorry if I broke a rule I'm not sure if I can directly reference a member 23:17:12 SouthParkClydeFan: What do you mean? Which do you feel like you broke? 23:17:45 Tal3113: Not a real rule, but just a courtesy one to not talk about people who aren't here 23:18:44 Tal3113: Heh nvm it probably sounds dumb 23:19:44 SouthParkClydeFan: Well I dont think so but you can ask okami if you want 23:20:56 Okaminarutofan999: It's fine 23:21:04 Tal3113: What do you call the guy with the dagger as a name? 23:21:14 SouthParkClydeFan: You mean James? 23:21:24 Tal3113: I guess he's the one 23:22:25 Tal3113: Does he edit much anymore? 23:22:47 SouthParkClydeFan: I dont think so, he mentioned on his brief summary on the staff page that he is busy a lot lately 23:23:49 Tal3113: Oh. I won't say anything more. I want to keep the peace 23:24:30 SouthParkClydeFan: I can only make four more edits in the next hour, what should I add 23:24:48 SouthParkClydeFan: I guess I will just keep adding the brief summaries 23:25:03 Tal3113: Be like me. I turn grammar nazi when I'm out of ideas :3 23:25:10 ~ Solar Metca has joined the chat. ~ 23:25:21 Solar Metca: Hello? 23:25:35 Tal3113: Whaddup :3 23:26:19 Skyrames: wow i have never seen you 23:26:49 Solar Metca: I wanted to ask if i the pic i uploaded to the gas burner page was the right one 23:26:57 SouthParkClydeFan: Hello 23:27:08 SouthParkClydeFan: hey let me check 23:27:43 Tal3113: Wow that's not a bad shot actually. Nice work :3 23:28:27 Tal3113: I still haven't bought the PC version 23:28:28 SouthParkClydeFan: well actually that was Yoshiki's sprite in BloodCovered PSP, but for the items pages we use the icon that shows up in the player's inventory. Do you own the PC version of BloodCovered? If you do just go down that ending route, obtain the item, then check your inventory and it will be there. Hope helped! 23:28:41 Solar Metca: err 23:28:51 Solar Metca: That was from the pc version actually 23:29:21 Solar Metca: Also i'm pretty sure the PC version doesn't show icons in the inventory 23:29:59 Tal3113: Have you played the PC version? 23:30:18 SouthParkClydeFan: oh well if it doesnt then i suppose we will have to stick with that one, but that sprite is actually in both versions. Sorry if I was wrong, i havent played the PC version in like a year 23:31:40 SouthParkClydeFan: Here let me ping Okami Okaminarutofan999 23:32:03 Okaminarutofan999: Hi 23:32:09 SouthParkClydeFan: I actually can check to see right now, but I cannot screenshot sadly 23:32:30 Solar Metca: The file i got the pic from was 35_tobira02.bmp 23:32:48 SouthParkClydeFan: okay checking right now it is in the other tab brb 23:34:02 SouthParkClydeFan: ah you are right, no icon shown in the inventory, it isnt even in english :/ 23:34:09 Okaminarutofan999: I can't promote Clyde to admin but there is something I can do 23:34:15 Tal3113: Oh? 23:34:25 SouthParkClydeFan: What is that? 23:34:34 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 23:34:35 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 23:35:07 Skyrames: pachi pachi 23:35:32 Solar Metca: pugi pugi 23:35:48 Tal3113: Ohh he has symbol next to his name now ^_^ 23:36:25 SouthParkClydeFan: wait what 23:36:33 Solar Metca: the sachiko charm 23:36:33 SouthParkClydeFan: omg okami am i chat mod? 23:36:34 Skyrames: freshly baked mod 23:36:37 Okaminarutofan999: Yes 23:36:44 SouthParkClydeFan: Omg Okami thank you so much I am freaking out 23:37:04 SouthParkClydeFan: I promise not to be like the past staff members and not abuse my power/troll/slack off 23:37:15 Tal3113: You come here a lot man, you deserve it! :3 23:37:31 Skyrames: Give Clyde a hooray! 23:37:35 Skyrames: Hooray :D 23:37:38 Okaminarutofan999: You can choose a mod icon as long as it's appropriate and transparent 23:38:02 SouthParkClydeFan: *googles porn gifs* 23:38:27 Tal3113: Bad Clyde! 23:38:38 SouthParkClydeFan: sorry bad joke T~T 23:39:22 Tal3113: hehe good job. I'll come here everday to make you do you're job :3 23:39:30 SouthParkClydeFan: okay i made up my mind 23:39:45 Skyrames: i think so many have custom icons Category:Chat_logs/2016